


Back Alley Justice

by ficbear



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alley Sex, Anal Sex, M/M, Man-Train, Oral Sex, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-11
Updated: 2010-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-08 21:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficbear/pseuds/ficbear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What I want," Aedan said, shoving him by the shoulders until his back hit the alley wall, "is to find out whether there's any substance to back up all that banter and innuendo. Are you all talk, Zevran?" He kept his grip light enough that the assassin could get away if he really wanted to, but firm enough that there was no mistaking his intentions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back Alley Justice

In the three hours it took to get to Denerim after recruiting Zevran, the Warden's self-control had been ground down to almost nothing. The assassin's constant flirting, the tight leather armour, the obvious relish with which he handled a blade, everything conspired to render Aedan painfully aroused and frustrated. Every little clearing they passed on the way to the city seemed to be calling out to him, compelling him to drag the elf off into the woodland and just have him there and then. They had barely passed the city gates when he finally snapped.

"Ah, Denerim! Do you know, I've heard that the whorehouse here is _excellent_, though of course the ones back in Antiv-"

"The rest of you go on to the tavern." Aedan interrupted, grabbing Zevran's arm. "I need to have a word with our new friend here."

Leliana shot him a sly grin and what appeared to be a wink over her shoulder, as she ushered the rest of the party away. Aedan gave her a little nod of gratitude, and hauled the assassin off into the shadows of the nearest alley.

"Oh, you want to talk?" The elf smirked. "What about? Shall we discuss battle tactics, or perhaps you're more in the mood for a saucy limerick?"

"What I want," Aedan said, shoving him by the shoulders until his back hit the alley wall, "is to find out whether there's any substance to back up all that banter and innuendo. Are you all talk, Zevran?" He kept his grip light enough that the assassin could get away if he really wanted to, but firm enough that there was no mistaking his intentions.

Zevran arched his back a little, pushing gently against Aedan's hands. "Conversation is only one of my _many_ skills."

Aedan pushed him down to his knees, and kept his hands firmly on Zevran's shoulders as the assassin unbuckled his belt, unfastening just enough of his armour to push one deft hand inside and take hold of his cock.

"Mm..." The elf looked up at him as he took it out and gave it a light flick of his tongue. "I think I'm going to enjoy travelling with you."

"Not half as much as I'm going to enjoy it."

Aedan grinned, and pushed the assassin's head down, slipping into that eager mouth with a little groan of satisfaction. Zevran took him to the hilt with ease, and began to suck hungrily at his shaft; the slick, wet sound of his lips and tongue working Aedan over sounded obscenely loud in the silence of the alley. The assassin was certainly talented, the Warden would give him that. Perhaps he'd honed his skills undercover in one the famous Antivan brothels; or perhaps he just an enthusiastic amateur. Aedan stifled a groan, and threaded his fingers lightly through the elf's hair. Wherever he'd developed his talents, the Warden was going to enjoy having Zevran around.

The assassin pulled back so that his lips were barely an inch away from the head of Aedan's cock, and looked up at him. "As much as I'm enjoying this, perhaps we should pick up the pace a little, before the rest of your companions come looking for us? I'd hate to be interrupted before I'd finished the job."

"I don't think I'd be inclined to stop, even if we had the whole party standing and gawping at us." Aedan laughed, and reached down to retrieve a vial of oil from his pack.

"Ah, I was just about to tell you that there's a bottle of oil in amongst my things, but I see you travel as well-prepared as I do." Zevran chuckled as he got to his feet. He had his leathers unfastened and pushed aside before Aedan had even poured out the oil into his palm, and he pushed out his rear impatiently.

"You really are in a hurry..." The Warden murmured, and took hold of the elf's hips. He had been a little stingy with the oil, trying to avoid getting it on his armour, and Zevran squirmed around him as he pushed his way in. He moved slowly, grinding his cock inch by inch into the Zevran's ass, until his hips were pressed flush against the curve of the assassin's rear.

"There." Aedan said. "Ready?"

"Oh, yes." The elf grinned, and pushed his ass back eagerly. "Whenever you are."

The Warden tightened his grip on Zevran's hips, and began to fuck him in short, brutal thrusts, almost knocking the assassin over with each stroke. Zevran braced himself against the wall with one arm, and slid his free hand down to touch his own cock.

"Mm, glad to see you're enjoying yourself." Aedan said, his lips close to the elf's ear. "Looks like you enjoy a good, hard fucking even more than you enjoy a good fight."

The assassin just groaned, and worked his hand faster over his cock.

"Hm, what's this?" A dry voice interrupted them. "The infamous Grey Warden, caught _in flagrante_?"

Aedan pulled out and fastened his armour hastily with one hand, drawing one of his daggers with the other. As the man approached, he could just pick out the details of his face and uniform from the shadows; it was the sergeant of the local guards, Kylon, alone and only lightly armed.

"Hold on, I've no interest in arresting you." The sergeant held his hands up, smiling. "Even if I believed the official story about what happened at Ostagar, I've got no desire to fight you or your friend there. I'd rather not end this evening lying dead in a backstreet, if I can help it."

"A wise choice." Zevran sheathed his daggers, and leaned back against the wall. "Though I wouldn't have minded a quick brawl. It does get the blood pumping so effectively."

"Very well, sergeant." Aedan nodded, and put his own dagger away. He was annoyed at the interruption, but on the other hand, Kylon looked like the kind of man who might enjoy a bit of fun in darkened alleyways. "Tell me, how did you know who I am?"

"Your likeness has been circulated amongst the guards. Though I must say..." Kylon paused, running his gaze quite openly over Aedan's body. "It really didn't do you justice. But to be fair, you were notorious even when you were just the son of Teyrn Cousland, you know."

"Oh?" Aedan laughed. "I wasn't aware that my reputation had spread this far."

"Well, some of my men are from Highever, and you know how these tales get around. I find a lurid story or two helps to keep the boys warm while they're on the nightwatch."

"Glad to hear I've contributed to keeping up their morale." The Warden grinned. "So, then..."

"I'll leave you to it, then, shall I?" Kylon said, but he stayed just where he was, his eyes still lingering on the Warden's face.

Zevran tutted. "Oh, that _would_ be a pity. I was hoping we'd have to offer you something of a bribe to persuade you to let us go. And I can be extremely persuasive..."

"Ha!" Aedan chuckled. "I'm sure the sergeant doesn't need a flimsy excuse like that to justify getting involved."

The sergeant raised an eyebrow. "The stories about you are quite true, then."

  
...

  
"You really do-" Zevran interrupted himself with a hoarse groan. "-enjoy getting the best of both worlds, don't you?"

"Just greedy, I suppose..." Aedan tightened his grip on the assassin's waist and fucked him harder, leaning his head back against Kylon's shoulder.

The older man's attentions were straightforward and blunt, with no fuss and no frills; he had just oiled Aedan up, slid his cock home and started hammering away. The Warden smiled to himself and ground his ass back against the sergeant's hips, wondering if the guardsmen under Kylon got the same brusque treatment.

"I'm amazed you can keep your rhythm so skilfully, my dear Warden." The assassin's breath was ragged and shallow as he spoke. "You weren't trained by an escaped Crow, were you?"

Aedan punctuated his reply with sharp, vicious thrusts. "No training, just natural talent."

"Maker's breath!" Kylon exclaimed, holding onto the Warden's shoulders and increasing his pace. "Do you two ever stop talking?"

Aedan grinned over his shoulder. "Only when my tongue is otherwise occupied."

"Took the words right out of my mouth..." The assassin chuckled, working his hand feverishly over his cock.

The sergeant shook his head, smiling despite himself. He pushed Aedan's thighs further apart with his legs, changing his angle so that his cock drove a little deeper into the younger man's ass. Aedan cried out in surprise, louder than he intended, and suddenly found a calloused hand clamped over his mouth.

"That's one way of shutting him up, I suppose..." Zevran looked back at them over his shoulder, smirking.

Aedan groaned against Kylon's hand, squirming between the two of them. The firm grip of that big, rough hand over his lips was almost too much, and he thrust frantically into Zevran's ass and back onto the sergeant's cock, desperate to wring a climax out of both of them.

"That's right, come on, no holding back now..." Kylon murmured against the skin of Aedan's neck.

It was Zevran who came first, moaning and hissing through clenched teeth as he rubbed and stroked himself vigorously; then Aedan groaned and struggled against the sergeant's hand, burying his cock deep inside the assassin as he came; finally Kylon himself started to come, silently pounding his cock harder into the Warden's convulsing body. Even as he shuddered and bucked, caught between the two of them, Aedan couldn't help but admire the sergeant's self-control.

  
...

  
By the time Leliana and the others finally made their way cautiously into the alley, Aedan and Kylon were standing and chatting amiably, while Zevran was leaning against the wall and idly toying with one of his daggers.

"I know you said to meet you in the tavern," Leliana said, her expression an odd mixture of embarrassment and amusement, "but the others were convinced that Zevran had robbed you and left you to die in the gutter."

"Oh, we must have lost track of the time. How careless of me." Aedan grinned. "We were just discussing law enforcement with Sergeant Kylon here, and you know how very talkative our new resident assassin is when he gets going..."  



End file.
